A Simple Mistake
by ChrisChan1996
Summary: What happens when Ben gets pregnant, and has nobody to tell? Mpreg. Ben x Rook.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ben moaned at the sudden thrust. His hands gripping against the alien's skin. His head fell backwards as he felt Rook's lips on his neck and started sucking softly. He knew Rook wouldn't over due anything, in fear of hurting him. Ben didn't mind to a point, but it got kind of annoying to always hear Rook question if he was okay or not.

Ben squeaked at the nip, his eyes been closed, but he had opened them half-lidded and looking at his partner slash lover. Rook did on last thrust before both came at the same time. The taller of the two pulled out and laid down next to Ben. Ben cuddled up next to the alien, too tired and too lazy to get up and take a shower.

"I love you." Was the last thing the brunette said before drifting off to sleep, not really knowing if Rook responded or not.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It had been two weeks since Rook and Ben had acted upon their urges again. Well, Ben figured him and Rook were a 'thing' because they've been 'acting on urges' for nearly three months now. Yeah, that made it clear to Ben that they were indeed together. Though they haven't told anyone, which was mostly because of Ben more or less than Rook.

Ben always feared what his parents or grandpa or what anyone might say. He definitely wasn't going to ruin any of his relationships because he was with Rook. On this day, Ben was waiting at Plumbers' headquarters for Rook when he got the sudden urge to be sick. He didn't get sick of course, he just got the urge to.

He put on hand to his stomach and another to his mouth. He began to gag a bit, Ben looked around for the nearest trash can, which was a few feet away. He went over to it and began to throw up in it. By the time he was done, Rook and his grandpa were walking up to him. Ben quickly wiped his lips, rubbing the hand on the of his pants, and turned to them. They were both giving him a suspicious look, which made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

"What?" It couldn't be detected in his tone, but it was in his facial expression. He was nervous.

"Are you alright?" Came the question from Rook, but was obviously asked by both of the males that stood before Ben.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Ben questioned, chuckling nervously, which made Max and Rook glance at each other. They turned back to Ben, shrugging it off.

"Would you like to go now?" Ben nodded to Rook's question and stared to walk with his boyfriend to Rook's vehicle. Ben was trying to figure out why he would get the sudden urge to throw up like that. It wasn't normal. Ben thought as he got into the truck and waited for Rook, which wasn't long.

Rook and Ben shared a look, then shared a smile before Rook started up the car, beginning to drive. Been looked out the window, suddenly extremely tired. He wasn't sure at fist if Rook was talking or not, but when he heard his name with a concern tone, he turned towards the other.

"What was that?" Ben questioned lazily, as he moved to where he was looking at the alien.

"I asked if you were sick." Rook answered concern consuming his face. Ben wasn't really sure if he was or not, so he shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. I threw up suddenly at Plumbers' headquarters, so maybe I am." This response only worried the alien as more concern spread across his face. Ben noticed and gave a reassuring smile. He moved his hand to rest on Rook's shoulder, also a reassuring sign.

"It's alright, I'll get better." Ben's voice was soft as he spoke the words. He moved over and placed a peck on Rook's cheek before moving back to the way he was originally sitting.

"I hope so." Was the delayed response from the taller of the two. Ben agreed with the statement. He wasn't sure if he was okay, and **that** scared him.

~Two Hours Later~

"I am sooo bored." Ben complained and let out a huff. Ben and Rook went on their daily rounds and nothing was happening. Rook wasn't really paying attention. He'd learn that Ben made these complaints a lot. It got worse when they began to date.

Rook figured the only reason Ben complained more now that they were dating, was because Ben knew Rook would listen, which for the most part, he did. Not really much any more, but he still did.

"Are you listening to me?" It was almost like a woman going through emotional mood swings. At least that's what Rook thought by the tone he was given. Rook looked over at Ben or a minute, Ben didn't look pleased by the hesitant reply. He turned back to face the road. Ben, of course, was still waiting, and was getting more frustrated by the second.

"I am sorry, I was not." Rook finally answered, hoping Ben wasn't too angry with him. Ben huffed again and looked forward. Ben let out a sign and gave a small smile at Rook. Rook only smiled back, somewhat confused on Ben's behavior, and how he just let it go. Of course, he really didn't expect anything different from Ben.

"Sorry, I'm probably being annoying." Ben apologized and looked out the window. Rook frowned, Ben hadn't been annoying, Ben was just expressing an opinion.

"Ben, you were not being irritating in any way. It's your opinion," Rook replied pulling over and putting the truck in park, "besides, I don't completely ignore you, I do listen to a point." Ben relaxed in his seat more at the confession and smiled back at him. He looked over a bit and slightly shrugged.

"Well that's good, glad some of my complaints got through." They both laughed at the response, giving each other one last smile before Rook decided to drive again. Ben and Rook stayed on patrol for a couple more hours before deciding to call it a night and go home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was the next morning, Ben was at the Plumbers' headquarters again, only this time, Ben was in a bathroom with Rook and throwing up in the toilet. He'd been going at it for nearly two hours now and both Ben and Rook were worried.

"How are you feeling?" Rook was rubbing Ben's back as Ben moved away from the toilet a bit. Trying to catch his breath before he had to go back to throwing up.

"A bit better." Ben murmured then went back to throwing up again. Coughing a bit as he did so. Rook continued to rub his boyfriend's back, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you sure?" Came the response after Ben pulled away from the toilet again. He stood up and washed his face, then dried his face and smiled at Rook.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be okay." Rook took Ben hand as they began to walk off.

"I'm just worried your getting even more sick than before." Ben agreed with Rook mentally. Maybe he was getting something.

It was later on in the night, and hours after Rook had sneaked into Ben's room to see if the adolescent was alright. Ben told him he was fine, but Rook decided to stay and cuddle with the shorter of the two, just to make sure Ben rested.

They laid there, Ben thinking about the symptoms, and Rook fast asleep. Ben was exhausted as well, but he was also determined to know what he had. He crossed out everything he could get and, still, no result.

So Ben decided to think of the stuff he couldn't get. Mostly out of boredom rather than a solution. Again, everything was crossed off. Ben re-thought about it and realized he was wrong. There was one thing on that list that matched nearly every symptom he had, which was pregnancy.

Ben suddenly sat up causing Rook to awake, wondering if Ben was alright. Rook rubbed his eyes and yawned before putting a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Came the drowsy question. Ben couldn't answer it verbally so he shook his head. Rook perked up a bit at the answer and moved his hands to both sides of Ben's face, so the hero looked at him.

"What is wrong?" Worry was filled in Rook's voice as Ben moved the alien's hands from his face.

"I...I think I'm pregnant..." A shocked expression came across the alien's face at the response. He shook his head not believe it at first.

"How is that possible? Male human beings cannot conceive an embryo, at least that's what I learned." Rook replied to the frowning brunette as they sat on the bed together.

"I...I thought so too, and I'm still not sure. I'll get a pregnancy test tomorrow, than we'll know, okay?" Ben faced Rook, giving a small smile as Rook nodded hesitantly. They shared a kiss before laying down and falling asleep in each others' arms.


	4. Chapter 3

` Chapter Three

When Rook awoke, Ben wasn't around. Rook knew Ben was most likely in the bathroom. The alien moved off of the bed and stretched a bit, working out some muscle pains. Ben was in the bathroom, knowing his mother had a pregnancy test in her drawer. He had grabbed it and went into the bathroom to take the test and check the results. A few minutes later he stared at the results in shock. How could he be pregnant? He was a guy, not a girl! Yes at one time he had to lay eggs, but...that was different. How could this be possible?

Ben stood up and walked over to the door, not before throwing the object in the trash, opened the door and walked out. He made it to his bedroom door, and opened it. When he was inside, he saw Rook laying on the bed, relaxing. Rook sat up a bit to look at his boyfriend, smiling a bit towards him, but when he saw the look on Ben's face, the smile quickly faded.

"Is something wrong?" Ben took a deep breath and sat down next to Rook, looking down at his feet.

"I'm...I'm pregnant." He murmured to Rook, who's eyes widened slightly at the confession.

"What...h-how is...what do we do?" The question that ran through both their minds was left unanswered for a moment. Ben shrugged at it and looked towards Rook.

"I'm more worried about if you're going to help me out with it or not." Ben spoke, the statement seeming like a question. At hearing the statement, Rook gave Ben a reassuring smile.

"Nothing is going to stop me from helping." Ben smiled back as a relief filled him. He laid his head on Rook's shoulder still smiling.

"I love you, Rook."

"I love you too, Ben."


	5. Chapter 4

Ben was one month along by now, Rook and Ben completely confused on really what to do about the child. Ben was too scared to tell anyone about the child and Rook wasn't sure really what there was to be done **other** than tell someone. Rook left it alone though, but did have a plan to talk to Ben about it, of course, but for now, he'd leave it be.

Ben was at The Groovy Smoothie with Rook. They were talking about Ben having to take a break from 'saving the world' because of the pregnancy. Ben, of course, disagreed with it, and said he still could, but Rook tried to reassure him that he could do it on his own.

They were just about to get into a serious argument over it when they heard a voice. They turned towards it to see Gwen and Kevin approaching them. Gwen ran up to hug her cousin, who stood up then second he saw them.

"Hey, why didn't you guys tell me you were coming?" He questioned as Gwen pulled away. A hug smile plastered on both the Tennysons' faces.

"We wanted to surprise you!" She exclaimed before frowning at Ben's completion. Ben had been pale from the pregnancy, which, to Ben's displeasure, was obviously noticeable. The awkward silence between the two relatives was cut off by Kevin clearing his throat.

"So..anything new or weird happen lately?" Kevin questioned, which, by the nature of the question, cause Ben to automatically hesitate in talking. He wasn't sure how to answer it. It wasn't like he was going to tell them the truth, but...nothing really **too** unusual had happen. He was in a fix.

"You mean aside from the usual?" Ben questioned hoping he the hesitation did cause question, which, knowing Kevin and Gwen, probably did. Kevin glanced at Gwen, who did the same towards him.

"Yeah, I guess." Kevin said, suspicion in his voice.

"Then no." Ben replied quickly, he was trying to think of something that would change the subject, so no questions popped up to why he hesitated. He wouldn't really know how to answer it if they did.

"Ben, are you alright?" Gwen asked, just as Ben was about to ask something. He froze for a moment, before nodding.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Concern was in his voice, Ben couldn't help but make a note how it sounded like she thought he was going insane or something.

"I was just wondering, it took you a while to answer Kevin's question." She responded, concern was in her voice as she looked at him with a worry expression.

"Hey, guys, I just realized...that um...Rook and I ...um..have stuff to do-"

"But we do not-"

"I see you guys later!" Ben exclaimed as he grabbed Rook's wrist and began to partially drag him to the truck, leaving Kevin, Rook and Gwen confused.

~Later~

Ben was in his room when he heard a knock on the door. He looked to it, looking away from the TV, with a slight confused look. His parents were gone, and it was just him, and occasionally Rook, so who would be knocking?

He moved off the bed getting up and going to the door. He opened it to see Gwen standing there with her boyfriend behind her. He was surprised to see them, and slightly worried that he forgot to lock the door. He gave a small smile at them as he opened the door more.

"Um hey..." came the nervous response, Gwen and Kevin walked in when Ben moved out of the way to allow it, "so what brings you guys here?"

"Kevin and I will be staying in Bellwood for a couple of weeks, and my parents are going to be gone for a bit, so we were wondering if we could stay here." Gwen explained slash asked the adolescent, who thought about it for a moment. He knew it was going to be slightly harder for him to hide his pregnancy with them here, but he couldn't just push his cousin away either.

"That's fine, you guys are welcome here." He smiled at them, as Gwen smiled back. Ben would have to make a note for Rook to stay away from his house for a bit...or at least till Gwen and Kevin when to sleep at night.

Unfortunately that would also mean for Rook to leave early, which would really cut into their normal schedule. It upset Ben, but he figured, just a couple of weeks, that's not really long.

"Hellooo, earth to Bennnn." Ben blinked as he saw a hand waving in front of his face, that he realized belong to Kevin.

"Huh?" Ben questioned getting out of his dazed state.

"I said, are you sure we can stay? It kind of seems like you're avoiding us." Gwen repeated, which caused Ben to feel guilty for not paying attention.

"I'm not avoiding you guys." He told them a disquieted look coming onto his expressions. It changed a little bit after into a small sad smile just as face as the expression appeared.

Gwen gave a smile back as she grabbed Kevin's hand. They walked out of the room together, and Ben's expression changed right after they weren't facing him.

"Come on, Kevin, let's leave Ben alone for a bit." Ben heard Gwen say as his door closed and he was left alone. He didn't mean to make it seem like he was avoiding them. Hell, he didn't mean to make it seem like things were going on that were normal...well **his** kind of normal.

~Later~

Gwen gasped as she sat up suddenly, a horrible nightmare awakening her. She got off of the bed her and Kevin were sharing, and began walking down the hall to go to the bathroom. She yawned loudly as she heard a gagging sound. Gwen jumped a bit, but became slightly paranoid as she approached the bathroom. When she got closer the sounds became louder.

She pressed her ear, listening to what was going on. It sounded like someone throwing up, Gwen became worried, figuring it was Ben. Gwen knocked on the door when she couldn't take listening anymore. She heard Ben jump at the sudden knock, which tomorrow she apologize for.

"Y-yes?" Ben's voice was heavy, like someone having trouble breathing. That worried the red-head even more.

"Are you alright?" Gwen questioned as she heard Ben get up off the floor. She then heard him flush the toilet, go to the sink and wash his face. The door suddenly opened, and the brunette stood before her.

Ben was pale, not by much though, there was a smile on his face and his hair was messy. She had a concerned look on her face as he smiled a little more as he tried to reassure her.

"Yeah," he clears his throat, which was sore from throwing up, "I'm fine, don't worry, okay?" Even though Ben told Gwen he was fine, the girl still didn't believe it.

"Okay, just, please, get some rest and take it easy, okay?" She put her hand on his shoulder in hopes of her request to get through. She hoped that he would tell her what was wrong sooner or later.

"I will." He tried reassuring her as he walked to his room, leaving Gwen even more concerned than before.


	6. Chapter 5

Ben's eyes blinked open as he felt a lack of warmness. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, beginning to look around for Rook. Then he remembered that his cousin and her boyfriend were staying here. _Great_. He thought himself as he got out of bed. He walked to the door still rubbing his eye as he opened it. He walked out and began to make his way down the hall.

He stopped rubbing his eyes and yawned again, nearly tripping a bit. Lately, because of his pregnancy, he had been craving some of his grandpa's ...intriguing kind of food. He actually had some in the fridge, which he hoped neither his cousin or Kevin found. He'd have trouble explaining why it was there. When Ben walked into the kitchen, he was greeted with the sight of Gwen giving him a concern look, and Kevin raiding his fridge.

"Ben, are you okay?" Came the question which had been said way too much lately from the other.

"Yes, how many times do I have to say it? I'm perfectly fine." Ben's voice was filled with agitation as he gave an angered look towards his cousin.

"I only asked cause you're not acting yourself! First the sudden urge to avoid us, then spacing us out while we're talking to you, and now throwing up at two-"

"Four," Kevin corrected.

"Four in the morning! Ben, what's going on?" Gwen was concerned, which Ben completely understood. If the position was switched, he'd be asking what's wrong as well.

"Ben, I'm your family. You can tell me anything." She tried to reassure him, but it didn't help. He felt worse than before even. He hated lying to his family, it hurt to do so, but...he didn't want to be pushed away because of what's happened.

"Ben, why won't you tell me anything?!" Ben looked at her and smiled. The look on her face looked from worry to a mix of sadness and concern.

"Don't worry, Gwen, okay?" He told her as he walked away from her leaving it at that. He'll sneak out later so this incident doesn't happen again.

~Later~

It had been two week since the incident between Ben and Gwen, and she was even more worried than before. Ben had been throwing up more frequently than before, and every time she questioned him, he denied there was anything wrong with him.

Even though Gwen was trying to find out on her own what could be wrong with him, she was still leaving in a few days, and she might not be able to figure it out by then. When she comes to one conclusion, and actually think she's right, she's told by her cousin that there wasn't anything to relate to that conclusion, because of this she goes back to square one.

So on this day, while Ben was out, Gwen decided to look around a bit. Kevin, of course, was helping, even though he didn't want to. Kevin went over to the fridge to see if there was anything unusual. From first glance, maybe not, but he looked again just to make sure.

Kevin grabbed a random container, looking for something in them that might have been strange, and by the first container, he found something.

~Later~

When Ben got home, overly joyed that he was able to hang out with Rook without being on patrol or anything, he was greeted by a slightly looking angry Gwen.

"Ben, what is this?" She questions showing the container to Ben. Ben tensed up at the sight of the food before him. He was surprised at it, looking from the food to her, nervous expression on his face.

"Um...s-some of Grandpa Max's food dishes." He answered, already knowing the next question to come, and hoping that he could come up with a good lie to it.

"Why do you have this?" Gwen wondered as Ben continued to find a way to lie. Particularly one she'd believe.

"Rook and Grandpa Max were over, grandpa brought some of his food for Rook and him to eat, and I guess grandpa forgot it." He lied, as he gave her a small smile.

"Why do you still have it?" She questioned, making him frown. He wasn't expecting that question.

"Um..I was saving it so I can give it to...Grandpa Max or Rook when I saw them again." He lied smiling at her again. The frown was still on her face, but the smile didn't waver on his.

"Ben.." Gwen said, but it didn't phase her cousin one bit. He was sticking with his excuse, though..would it really hurt to tell her the truth this time?...No, but that didn't mean he was still going to do it.

"Ben, you know that is a complete lie right?" Gwen said which made Ben frown again. Okay, so she knew it was a lie, big deal still didn't mean he was going to tell her the truth. He didn't have a good excuse though that he could think of, and her stare was really getting to him. Okay, so telling her the truth this **one** time wasn't going to hurt.

"..I've been eating it." He admitted to her which, the look on her face almost made him scared slash laugh at the same time.

"Ew..just...why?"

"You'll be even more grossed out if I told you." He replied quickly, which he wasn't sure was true or not. Yes she might be surprised by the real answer, but would she really find it gross if she knew he was pregnant? He didn't want to take the chance. Ben walked up and took the container away, leaving his cousin in a state wondering what could be the reason that's more gross than eating his grandpa's cooking.

~Later~

Ben took a bite out of his cheeseburger as he waited for the question that had been asked quite a lot these two weeks. Gwen and Kevin were leaving soon, and Ben couldn't help but feel joy from that. It wouldn't be as hard to hide the pregnancy, and it brought him the joy that Gwen never figured out what he had. It was a win situation for him.

Though, as he waited for her to ask if he had this or that, or if he was okay, he got the strangest feeling. It wasn't from the baby...or babies either. It was from his own feelings. He felt bad for having to lie to her, and the look she was giving him didn't help.

"Okay, are you gonna ask or what?" He questioned setting his burger down for a moment. That look, was getting to him wayyy too much, and by the way it made him feel, he figured she knew it might cause him to say something. She knew it was her way of giving him a slight guilt trip.

Ben wasn't sure what to do. Yes he can ignore it, but for how long? She wasn't going back till tomorrow. Ben figured he could wait that long, but, and he'd never admit it too her, that look was definitely breaking him.

"Okay, you're looking at me with that weird look you give people to make them feel guilty, I told you everything that's happened. Can't you leave it be?" He questioned getting slightly annoyed.

"Is it working?" Gwen questioned in a deadpan tone.

"...what?" Came the response from Ben.

"Are you feeling guilty and ready to tell me what's going on?" She said, which Ben froze for a minute or two.

"N-No!" He lied which even to him, was way too obvious.

"Then I'll keep doing it till it does." She finished as Ben began to feel uneasy. Luckily for him, Rook showed up.

"Rook! Glad you're here buddy! Let's go on patrol!" Ben exclaimed standing up and grabbed Rooks wrist, dragging him away somewhat from the scene.

~Later~

It was an hour or two later and Gwen gave up on guessing on her own and decided to just look up the symptoms on the internet. What she found surprised her incredibly...well kind of, she didn't expect the answer really. The symptoms she looked up matched pregnancy, of course, what she didn't know was if he was going to lay eggs, or if he was **actually** pregnant.

Of course, if he was **actually** pregnant, she couldn't help but feel bad for him...and wonder who the father might be. At that she had shook her head not wanting to think that her cousin was doing stuff like **that**. She was now sitting at the table starting to think of how she was going to ask.

She heard the door open and just stood where she was. Kevin had left a couple hours ago, so she wasn't sure if it would be Ben or Kevin who walked in. She really hoped it was Kevin so she had someone to talk about this with, which fortunately for her it was.

"Kevin..." Her voice was soft and quiet so it actually kind of caught the older teen off guard.

"Yeah?" He put some of his food that he'd gotten in the fridge before facing her. The look on the red-head's face was of major worry and he knew it had something to do with her cousin.

"I'm...I'm not sure, but I think Ben's pregnant." Kevin burst into laughter a bit and let out a sign.

"Nice one, Gwen." He said before realizing she was serious. "He can't be, he's a guy, like me."

"He's a guy with aliens, who knows, one of them might make him able to get pregnant, he laid eggs at one point, remember?" Gwen did have a good point. They really didn't know that much about the aliens, one of them could possibly get Ben pregnant.

"Yeah, I guess." Was all Kevin said before letting out a sign and walking away leaving Gwen to think to herself.

~Later~

Ben signed as he walked through the door. Rook and him had gotten into another argument over him helping out people again, it was starting to frustrate him, and the only good thing about that day was it was the last day Gwen and Kevin were staying. He walked into the kitchen and saw Gwen sitting there, worry and fear on her expressions.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked concern filling his tone.

"Ben...I have a serious question for you," she started out which worried Ben on what it could be, "you're my family..and you can tell me anything, so when I ask this p..please tell me the truth...a...are you pregnant?" Ben froze at the question and burst out laughing.

"I'm..a guy, why...or how could I be pregnant?" He was slightly worried that she may question why he was avoiding the subject of him. Well...not really, but he was avoiding answering her question. He heard her sign and look down, slightly upset, and that broke his heart.

"Ben...it's not the first time this has happened, that's why I asked." Her tone was sad, and it only hurt Ben even more. He signed, he couldn't take it anymore, he **had** to tell her. He..he just make sure not to tell her who the father is...well if she finds out there's a father involved.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: I'm very sorry for not updating this story sooner. I well..got distracted. Anyway, I plan to correct it later since it's 2:37am. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse, nor do I own Ben, Kevin, or Gwen. They belong to the Man Of Action._

"Yes." Ben answered looking down, the look of being ashamed, and even guilt on his expression as he avoided his cousin's eye. Gwen sat there, somewhat in shock as she finally got an answer, and somewhat of an explanation on some of the stuff going on.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" She wondered, a small smile coming to her face, in some way trying to make him feel less awkward about the whole situation.

"Cause I was afraid you were going to..well I don't know..be disgusted or something." He answered turning to her, a frown heavy on his face.

"Ben, you've laid eggs before." She deadpanned, the smile fading, as she gave him a blank expression.

"Gwen, that's completely different from what's going on now. Then I didn't even know what was happening, now I do." His voice was cracking a bit, there were a few things Ben really hated about this whole pregnancy situation, and the over sensitive emotions were one of them. The brunette's eyes were blurring with tears somewhat, happy that they hadn't fallen yet, but it was only a matter of time before they did.

The red-haired teen stood up and walked over to her cousin, placing a hand on his shoulder, his head down as she did so. He looked up for a moment and she escorted him to the chair across from the one she had sat in. She moved back to the chair and took her place there again, taking Ben's hand into her own and smiling at him.

"Ben, I've been on your side for a long time now, this isn't going to change anything. It brings up a lot of questions, but it's not going to change a thing." She assured him, squeezing his hand a bit, smiling more at him. He smiled back this time, not feeling quite as bad about the whole situation.

"Thanks Gwen."

"I do think you should tell Grandpa Max though." Ben froze at the statement his cousin made. Pulling his hand back, it rested in his lap as he looked away from her again.

"I don't know Gwen, I know he's been there for me too, and I know he'd support me, but this is a really uncomfortable thing for me. I'd like to keep it between you and me.." he trailed off realizing she probably told Kevin, just to get some advice from the former criminal, "and Kevin...if you've told him." She cringed a bit at that, she knew it was a very personal thing, but she didn't think it would bother him this much.

"Sorry," she apologized before wondering how much info she could get out of the superhero, "so, who's the um..father?" Gwendolyn questioned feeling really awkward about it.

"Yeah, Tennyson, who's the father?" Both Tennysons could hear the humor in the dark haired males voice, the redhead and brunette looking back at Kevin glaring at him.

"It's not a joke, Kevin." Gwen's voice filled with annoyance as the more musculant male joked around with such a subject. Kevin looking over to Ben, just to see how the other was reacting to such a matter on how he approached it, and the view was not good. Ben looked **really** uncomfortable.

"Sorry."


	8. Story Update

_Author's Note: I'm very sorry for not updating this story sooner. I well..got distracted. Anyway, I plan to correct it later since it's 2:37am. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse, nor do I own Ben, Kevin, or Gwen. They belong to the Man Of Action._

"Yes." Ben answered looking down, the look of being ashamed, and even guilt on his expression as he avoided his cousin's eye. Gwen sat there, somewhat in shock as she finally got an answer, and somewhat of an explanation on some of the stuff going on.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" She wondered, a small smile coming to her face, in some way trying to make him feel less awkward about the whole situation.

"Cause I was afraid you were going to..well I don't know..be disgusted or something." He answered turning to her, a frown heavy on his face.

"Ben, you've laid eggs before." She deadpanned, the smile fading, as she gave him a blank expression.

"Gwen, that's completely different from what's going on now. Then I didn't even know what was happening, now I do." His voice was cracking a bit, there were a few things Ben really hated about this whole pregnancy situation, and the over sensitive emotions were one of them. The brunette's eyes were blurring with tears somewhat, happy that they hadn't fallen yet, but it was only a matter of time before they did.

The red-haired teen stood up and walked over to her cousin, placing a hand on his shoulder, his head down as she did so. He looked up for a moment and she escorted him to the chair across from the one she had sat in. She moved back to the chair and took her place there again, taking Ben's hand into her own and smiling at him.

"Ben, I've been on your side for a long time now, this isn't going to change anything. It brings up a lot of questions, but it's not going to change a thing." She assured him, squeezing his hand a bit, smiling more at him. He smiled back this time, not feeling quite as bad about the whole situation.

"Thanks Gwen."

"I do think you should tell Grandpa Max though." Ben froze at the statement his cousin made. Pulling his hand back, it rested in his lap as he looked away from her again.

"I don't know Gwen, I know he's been there for me too, and I know he'd support me, but this is a really uncomfortable thing for me. I'd like to keep it between you and me.." he trailed off realizing she probably told Kevin, just to get some advice from the former criminal, "and Kevin...if you've told him." She cringed a bit at that, she knew it was a very personal thing, but she didn't think it would bother him this much.

"Sorry," she apologized before wondering how much info she could get out of the superhero, "so, who's the um..father?" Gwendolyn questioned feeling really awkward about it.

"Yeah, Tennyson, who's the father?" Both Tennysons could hear the humor in the dark haired males voice, the redhead and brunette looking back at Kevin glaring at him.

"It's not a joke, Kevin." Gwen's voice filled with annoyance as the more musculant male joked around with such a subject. Kevin looking over to Ben, just to see how the other was reacting to such a matter on how he approached it, and the view was not good. Ben looked **really** uncomfortable.

"Sorry."


End file.
